Don't Get Your Clothes Wet
by GuppieWithAFlowerCrown
Summary: During a particularly bad rainy day Darcy meets her Soulmate. Soulmate!AU BuckyXDarcy WinterShock Rated T for language
1. Don't get your clothes wet

Hey guys, this is my first story so any feedback would be welcome!

 **Disclaimer, I do not own the Avengers/Thor/Captain America or anything else in the Marvel franchise. No matter how much I wish that I owned Bucky or any other characters**

* * *

The all to familiar words on her wrist seemed to mock Darcy as she speed-walked down the slippery sidewalk towards her crappy apartment in the crappiest part of the crappiest town in the world. Her normally voluminous brown hair was plastered to her head from the downpour that had caught her unaware on her way home from work. At least if you could call feeding a brilliant scientist pop-tarts and ironing her clothes work.

Darcy let out a huge huff of annoyance as another raindrop hit her glasses causing them to become even more blurry. If her sweater was dry she would have rubbed them on it but it was just as wet as she was, meaning that it was soaked.

"Why the fuck S.H.E.I.L.D. choose fucking Norway of all places to send us is fucking stupid," Darcy muttered to herself darkly as she continued to walk down the street, her favorite pair of Chucks sloshing with every step that she took. Her normally warm and fuzzy socks were now cold and wet bringing her mood down even more. A few feet ahead of her where a dip in the sidewalk normally was, a miniature river now flowed.

Three options popped into Darcy's mind. Option A, she could try to jump the river and hopefully not land on her ass and soak her brand new pair of Victoria Secret panties, a red set that she felt that she deserved after a particularly stressful day at work last week. Option B, she could wade through the water and completely ruin her shoes. Or Option C, return to work and Ian, who she really wanted to avoid right now after being on the receiving end of his kicked puppy expression. Immediately discarding option C she debated between the two remaining options.

Seeing Option A as the best one available Darcy backed up a few steps, secured her bag in the crook of her arm, and took a deep breath before running straight towards the water. One step away from the river she jumped and sailed all the way over to the other side. Smiling for the first time that day Darcy straightened up from the crouch that she landed in and stepped right on a discarded plastic bang that slipped along the pavement.

"Shit!" She managed to cry out before bracing for her impact with the wet pavement. But it never came, instead an arm shot out and gripped her wrist tightly pulling her into a very solid, very warm chest.

"Whoa there Doll! We wouldn't want you to get your pretty little bottom wet now would we?" A deep masculine voice laughed. Her wrist tingled and she looked up into the most amazing pair of grey eyes. The intensity inside of them eliminated her verbal filter and she blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind.

"My bottom is not the only thing that will be wet." The chest underneath her hands swelled and seemed to grow warmer. That previously angelic face grew a devilish smirk and a flash of heat shot through her.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought, _there went my new panties._


	2. Surprise!

**Attenion all Men/Women, Guys/Gals, Dudes/Dudettes**

 **I have placed a new poll up on my profile giving YOU the opportunity to pick the next story that** I **will write so if you enjoyed this just hop on over there!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, commented and read this story, it was just a quick thought that I had while I was working and I am glad that y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Because you are all so awesome I will send y'all mental brownies (because noting can be better than brownies) and leave y'all with the following.**

 _Bucky:_

Her hand burned where it was connected to my body and I could literally feel the words that were etched into my skin by some unknown higher power. Even before she spoke I knew that this woman was made entirely just for me. Her body curved perfectly into my own, warming me in a way that I never knew was possible. I could tell that she felt the electricity arching between us by the way that her beautiful eyes widened. I made some passing comment about her bottom, which was the embodiment of perfection from the way that it felt in my hand, and she responded with those magic words that I had waited my entire life for.

"My bottom is not the only thing that will be wet."

If I wasn't frozen before I definitely would have been now. Those words had mocked me my entire life, Steve, Stark, even a few of the Red Room occupants had laughed at the words written right over my left pectoral. This was no laughing matter though, I had just met my Soulmate and she was everything that I never expected plus a little extra on the side.

Before the war, most of the women that I dated were tall and blonde, not short, curvy, and brunette like her. In a way she reminded me of a doll that my sister had lived before she passed away, and just like that her new name in my mind was Doll.

I don't know how long the two of us stood there, silently gazing into each other's eyes while lost in our thoughts but when a sudden chill emerged from her I realized that we had been standing in the rain for to long. My apartment was just a block away and I hurried her along I'm that general direction. I am happy to say that she remained tucked into my side the entire way there, plus up the staircase and all the way to my front door where she had to move so I could dig my keys out of my pocket.

After I unlocked the wooden door she stepped in without a single second thought and I was struck with how right it felt to have ve her in my home. The previously lonley space now felt like it could easily become a home. I took of my jacket and hung it over one of the chairs in the dining room, the big, flashy hunk of metal that was my arm didn't scare her away, if anything she actually expected it to be there.

The National Anthem started blaring from somewhere shocking us out from our daze, and my Doll quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, effectively ending the song.

"Hey Capsicle," she muttered into the phone, " this is a bad time. Can I call you back later?"

Obviously the person on the other end of the line didn't like this suggestion as they started yelling at her over the phone. I caught a few words like "Storming", Dissapeared", "Soldier", and "Safe" and figured that they were probably talking about me.

I gently pried the phone from her dainty hand and crushed it with my mechanical one.

This Doll was mine. To Hell with anyone who dared to try and take her from me.

 **So here you go guys. A little look into Buckys mind as incentive to leave a review and go take my poll! I promise you that this will not be the last that you see of Bucky and Darcy on my page but I'm not sure when I will be able to pay anymore in the near future. That might change though of you leave me some love…**

 **Anywho I love you guys/gals and I'll see y'all soon!**

 **-WitchBurnes**


	3. poll

Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I last posted anything on the site. This is because I have lost my muse and have no ambition to write currently. This is where y'all come in though. I want every single person who has ever read one of my stories to enter this poll. You get to pick which one of my stories that I will re-write in an attempt to reconnect with my muse. It doesn't matter if the story is completed, in-progress, or basically abandoned, I will re-write that sucker so that it is even better than it was before. You have until Friday, September 22, 2017, to submit your choice. Please vote!


End file.
